


Seeing Rainbows

by jumpsoap



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, First Time Bottoming, Light Power Play, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpsoap/pseuds/jumpsoap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico holds Jason to his promise.  (The promise is butt sex.)  Nico on bottom; shy Nico</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [straight as a rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066703) by [cosetties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosetties/pseuds/cosetties). 



 

Nico had gone to school on his birthday, although Jason had offered to skip with him.  Hazel had wanted him to come so that she could wrangle all their friends for a nice lunch under the big tree in the courtyard.  She had even brought cookies and passed them out, and as he sat between her and Jason, watching his friends sing "Happy Birthday" to him through mouths full of cookie, he started to feel like he really did belong here.

He felt Jason join hands with him, and a smile tugged at his lips.  The sun streamed down on them, warm for the first time in months.  He was 18 years old, school would be over in less than a week, and for once he was glad that his parents would be out of town on his birthday.

\---

Nico thought back on that lunch as he stepped out of the shower, hours later.  He was still smiling but butterflies had begun to flitter around in his stomach.  It was 5:20 by the clock on the wall.  Jason would be there soon.  In his house.  Where they would be alone for the entire night.

He toweled his hair dry and started pulling clothes onto his still damp body.  With the house empty, he had left the bathroom door ajar as he showered, and it felt strange to feel the cool air on his naked body.  Hazel had agreed last week, after a flustered bout of insight regarding his plans, when he asked her to stay over at Piper's place this night; about an hour ago, she had taken off with an overnight bag, a peck on the cheek, and a wink, leaving him as the one blushing, for once.

Gathering up his wet towel and old clothes, he walked through the weirdly silent house, back to his room, and dumped them in his hamper.  He thought he'd done an okay job of cleaning up.  His room wasn't the Spartan cell that Jason Grace liked to live in, but the wood floor was swept, the desk was organized, and his posters were hanging straight.

Nico checked his phone and saw a text from ten minutes ago: I'm on my way ;-)  He checked again that he had sent the correct address to Jason.  He pulled out the items he had squirreled away under his bed and looked them over: lube, condoms, hand sanitizer, a towel.  When he got tired of arranging things, he put them back and decided to go wait downstairs.

He was just getting to the front room when he heard a car door slam.  He hovered by the door and peered through the sheer curtains until he saw Jason walking up the steps, staring up at the huge house and then checking something on his phone.

Nico opened the door as Jason was reaching for the doorbell.

Jason looked at him for a second, surprised, and then grinned.  "Hey, Nico!  Wow, this is your house?  I was wondering if--"

Nico put his hands on Jason's shoulders and kissed him, cutting him off.  Jason wrapped his arms around him and they kissed until they were both out of breath.

Jason smiled and stroked Nico's cheek with his thumb.  Nico closed his eyes.  He wouldn't admit it, but he loved it when Jason touched his face.

"Hi," Jason said.

"Hey," Nico responded, blindly touching his lips to Jason's throat.

"Are you going to show me around?" Jason asked.

Nico frowned, opening his eyes.

Jason laughed and kissed him again, briefly.  "Maybe you just want to show me the bedroom," he murmured.  "That's fine with me, too."

Nico took his hand, leading him up the stairs after he shut and locked the door.  He looked back and saw Jason craning his neck around to look at the silk curtains and framed paintings and photographs that decorated the already ornate design of his father's house.

Finally they made it to Nico's bedroom.  Jason wandered from where Nico released his hand, looking at the bookshelves and posters with interest.  Nico watched him apprehensively.  He had almost torn down all his stupid band posters from his walls and animal skulls from the tops of his shelves, but he knew that would have left weird outlines and empty spaces and, dammit, he really did like these stupid bands.  Jason had been willingly dating him for four months.  He had to know what he was getting into by now.

"Your room is pretty cool," Jason judged.  He turned and looked at Nico.  "Is Hazel around?"

Nico shook his head.  "She's at Piper's.  I, um, I asked her to.  Go over there.  For the night."

Jason walked over to him and rested his hands on Nico's hips.  "Is that why she kept looking at me and blushing during Latin class?"

Nico laughed weakly, feeling his heart beat rapidly.

"Are you alright?" Jason asked.  "You've been acting a little weird."

Nico rested his cheek against his boyfriend's chest, his stomach still flopping over whenever he thought of Jason as his boyfriend.  "I'm nervous," he muttered.

"You don't have to be nervous around me," Jason said, petting Nico's hair.

"It's a good kind of nervous."

"Oh." Jason's breath was warm on his forehead.  "In that case, you can be as nervous as you want.  Did you have any plans for tonight?"

Nico pushed back and looked up into his sky-blue eyes.  "I want you to fuck me."

Jason's mouth fell open, just a bit.  "Are you sure?" he said after a moment.  "I mean, I want to of course, but it's not really something that you should do spontaneous--"

"It's not spontaneous," Nico insisted.  "I'm ready.  I mean, I've been… that's why… I know what I'm doing.  I've been reading about it."

A grin spread slowly across Jason's face.  "Nico," he said, leaning down to speak directly into Nico's ear, "how long have you been dreaming about my cock in your ass?"

Nico closed his eyes at the feeling of Jason's breath.  He couldn't bring himself to say, from the moment I first saw it, or to admit that he had had to change his boxers in the middle of the night on more than one occasion from literal, honest-to-god dreams about just that.

He felt Jason's hands on the button of his jeans and came back to the moment, running his hands up Jason's back a few times to feel the muscles there under the cloth, then untucked it.  Of course Jason had tucked in his t-shirt.

Jason got to his knees and let Nico pull the shirt up over his arms and head before he pulled Nico's pants and underwear down, letting his already-erect penis bounce out.  Jason paused for a moment, leaving Nico with his pants bunched up around his thighs.

"You shaved?" he asked, running a finger along the stubbly skin.

"Oh," Nico said, feeling heat rise in his cheeks.  He had only just started to get used to the prickly, cold feeling.  "Yeah, a couple of days ago.  Sorry…?"  He wasn't sure why he was apologizing.

Jason kissed his skin, cheek brushing against Nico's dick.  "I can't believe you haven't let me feel you up for two whole days.  I'll fuck you extra hard for that."

Nico's dick jumped against his will.

Jason helped him step numbly out of his pants, then stood up and kissed him on the mouth before pulling his shirt off, too.  He stepped back and looked Nico up and down.  "I like it," he decided.  "You make a good twink."

"Shut up, you're the twink," Nico retorted, smirking.  He reached for Jason's belt buckle, but his hands were swatted away.

"Go lay on your stomach," Jason told him, undoing his belt himself.

Nico bit his lip at the sudden command, and did as he was ordered.  He stretched out on the bed, wrapping his arms around a pillow to support his head.  He heard Jason's shoes hit the floor and the tinkle of his belt as his pants joined them.  "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Try to help you relax," Jason said, climbing onto the bed, straddling Nico and kissing up his spine until his chest was flush against Nico's back.  Jason's cock and balls were burning hot against Nico's tailbone.  Nico felt as taut as a kite string on a windy day.

But Jason sat upright on top of him, and began to rub his back.  Nico buried his face in his pillow and sighed into it.  It did feel good, and the tension began to leave his neck and shoulders.

"I'm surprised," Jason was saying as he massaged him.  "I kind of thought you didn't care for it."

A backrub?  Oh, no, the other thing.  Nico thought about it.  He hadn't, really, thought much about putting anything up his butt before meeting Jason.  He usually shook his head and pulled Jason's hands away whenever they lingered too long at his entrance.  But he had seen how undone it left Jason whenever they did anything like that, and he'd gotten curious.  "I've been experimenting on my own," he said.

"I'm jealous."

Nico looked back at him over his shoulder.  "Jealous?"

Jason leaned forward to kiss him, spreading his hands possessively over Nico's ribs.  "Jealous that you get to experiment with yourself and I don't even get to watch." he said when their lips separated.

"Oh," Nico said, tingling.  "It's not that great."

Jason laughed and Nico could feel it in his own body.  Cold air touched Nico's warm back as Jason shifted to open the space between them, and his fingers snaked down Nico's body until they were touching his anus.

"Hey, Nico," Jason murmured.  "Can I lick your butt?"

Nico swallowed hard.  "If you want to."  He got a kiss on the neck before Jason drew back and crawled down the bed.

Jason dragged Nico up by his hips so that he was on his knees, dick dangling in the open air.  Jason's hands traveled over Nico's body, cupping his balls and finally settling on his buttcheeks.  He squeezed and kissed both of them before spreading him open.  Nico hugged his pillow as he felt Jason's tongue slide up from his taint to his anus, warm and wet.  It felt strange, hard and insistent, but he relaxed when he realized Jason wasn't going to push into him by surprise.  A jolt traveled straight to his dick when Jason dragged his teeth over the point where his anus met his perineum.

Nico felt the bed start to shake and pushed up on his elbows to look back at Jason-- he had his hand on his own dick, pumping it rapidly.  Nico gasped and Jason moaned in response, lips vibrating against Nico's ass.  

After a moment more, Jason released him and Nico twisted around to face him, legs still spread.  Jason lowered his head and kissed Nico on the thigh, on the dick, on the stomach and chest, swirling his tongue around a nipple as he wrapped his fingers around Nico's penis and stroked him slowly, thumb running over the ridge of his foreskin.

Nico let his head fall back onto his pillow and whimpered, hands tangled in Jason's short hair, thrusting up with his hips when Jason sucked his nipple into his mouth and ground into it with his tongue.

Jason moved his mouth to a spot under collarbone and lingered there, sucking.

"What are you--ow!" Nico lifted up his head and then dropped it again when Jason bit him, hard.

Jason let go and licked the spot, then grinned up at him apologetically.  "A birthday present," he explained.  The red spot deepened in color, beginning to bruise.  "Are you having a good time?" Jason asked, moving up Nico's body so that their dicks lay side-by-side and Jason could press his lips to Nico's temple, through his hair.

In answer, Nico slid his arms around Jason's neck and kissed him, rolling him to the side so that they were both laying on the bed, facing each other, Nico's legs wrapped around Jason.  But when he finished, Nico pulled back and accused, "You're stalling."

Jason smiled.  "I want you to ask me for it."

"I already did."

"Again."

"Fuck me, Jason."

"Ask nicely."

Nico pushed him onto his back and climbed on top, kissing him harshly, pinning his wrists to the bed.  He rolled his hips, grinding his dick against Jason's, whose smug grin dissolved as he kissed him back.

"Fuck me," Nico growled, "please.  You piece of shit."

"That's better," Jason said, hands grabbing his ass.  "I left my bag in my car, though.  You have stuff?"

Nico hopped off the bed.  "Of course."  He extracted the items from underneath the bed and laid them on the bed.  When he met Jason's eyes, he saw that the blond boy was suppressing a smile.  "What?"

"You're so cute," Jason said, running a hand through Nico's hair.

Nico scowled.  "I was just trying to be prepared."

"So cute," Jason assured him.  He looked at the stuff.  "So how do you want to do it?"

"Well, you know..." Nico said, gesturing as he sat back on the bed.

"Maybe I should start by fingering you," Jason said, pushing Nico down and hauling him by his armpits up the bed.  Show off.

It worked, though.  "Y-yeah," Nico said, feeling his dick throb.  "Wait!  I want to lay on this towel."  He got up and rolled the towel out on the bed, acutely aware of Jason's eyes tracing the lines of his sides.  "Okay," he said, laying back down, spreading his legs.

Jason edged forward until he was in between Nico's legs, knees touching the outer sides of his thighs.  Nico's heart thumped as Jason leaned over his body and kissed him, softly, looking into his eyes.

He heard the bottle of lube open, and Jason sat back up for a moment to spread it over his fingers.  He slipped his arm around Nico, under his back, when he returned.  After a moment, Nico felt slick fingers sliding across his anus, circling and pressing gently at the outer ring of muscles.

"Come on..." he said, turning his face to press his lips into Jason's hair as the other boy kissed and licked at his neck.

"You have to relax," he said.

"I am relaxed!"

A finger paused at Nico's entrance, then began to press inside.  It was fine at first, but soon Nico felt his ass involuntarily tighten, and he grunted as Jason pulled out and returned to soft touches.

"We have plenty of time," Jason said.

Nico groaned and let words tumble out of his mouth: "I want it now."

Jason covered his mouth in a kiss, hot and wet, and it was so distracting that Nico barely noticed the finger entering him again.  "Is that better?" Jason breathed into his mouth.

He moaned in response, digging his fingers into Jason's shoulders.

Jason pulled out his finger and replaced it with what must have been his middle finger, a bit bigger.  Nico felt himself stretching around the finger as it thrust deeper into him.

"That's good," Jason whispered, his finger sliding easily in and out of Nico's ass.  "Does it feel good?"

Nico nodded.  Jason's fingered wriggled inside of him, pressing into his walls and sending a sharp but not unpleasurable feeling through his groin.  His dick felt stiff when it flexed against Jason's stomach.

"Does it feel good when you finger yourself?" Jason asked, pressing his body down against Nico's.  He must have noticed how hard he was.

"K-kind of."  Nico gasped as Jason drew out and then worked both fingers into him together.  "I like this better."  

Jason kissed him as he gradually opened up to his fingers, eventually taking a third with relative ease and more lube.

"You should put a condom on me," Jason told him, and Nico nodded, mouth open.

He groped on the bed and finally found the roll of condoms.  He tore one off, threw the rest from the floor, and opened the packet with unsteady hands.  Jason handed him the lube and shifted to bring his penis closer into Nico's reach, fingers still buried in Nico's ass.

Nico carefully rolled the condom onto Jason's dick, then poured lube onto it and stroked it, relishing the rigidity of his shaft and the cushiness of the head.

"Are you ready?" Jason asked, wiggling his fingers inside of Nico and moving his hips to place the head of his dick at the palm of his engaged hand.

"Yeah," Nico said.  "I mean, no."

Jason paused in removing his fingers.  "No?"

"I mean… I want to do it like this."  He sat up, letting Jason's fingers slip out, and turned on his side, looking over his shoulder at Jason.

"Spooning?"  Jason wiped his hand on the towel and crouched over him, holding his dick in one hand uncertainly.

"Is that ok?"

"I'm not sure how to get it in," Jason admitted, putting a hand on Nico's butt appraisingly.  "Can you roll over for a second to start off?"

Nico obeyed the gentle pressure of Jason's hand and rolled onto his stomach again.  He felt Jason's dick at his ass, his hand spreading him apart.  Cold lube dripped onto his balls as Jason squirted more on, and then he began to press in and...

It did feel better than a dildo.  It still burned and stretched him, but it was warm and smooth and he heard Jason's breath hitch and felt his thumbs dug into his buttcheeks.  Nico clutched the towel and clenched his teeth as he felt the head pop in.  Jason lowered himself slowly, drawing back and pushing forward a bit more with each thrust, until Nico's lower back was flush against Jason's hips and his ass was completely filled with his dick.

Jason lowered himself to the bed, gathering Nico in his arms and tangling their legs together so that they lay intertwined.

"I'm sorry," Jason murmured.  "Maybe you wanted to direct that yourself.  I hope it wasn't uncomfortable."

"It's fine," Nico said into the pillow, head still reeling at the new sensation.  He'd never put a dildo this deep inside of him, either.

"How do you feel?"

As answer, Nico rolled his hips back, grinding Jason's dick even deeper into his ass.

"You like it?" Jason breathed, a hand running down Nico's chest.

"Yeah," Nico sighed, wrapping his hands around his own dick and stroking himself, finally.  Precum oozed out onto the towel.

"Your ass feels so good around my cock, Nico," Jason said, breath hot on his ear as he ran his lips over the lobe, trailing down to the side of his neck.  "Do you want me to move now?"

"Mhm," Nico whined, jerking himself off harder as Jason's dick began to piston inside of him.  The burning feeling was subsiding and he could feel his muscles begin to respond to the rhythm, rippling in time with Jason's thrusts.

Jason's hand found Nico's and pulled them off despite Nico's sounds of protest, holding his wrists together and dragging them up to pin them to the bed in front of Nico's face.  "Oh, no," he said.  "You're not allowed.  Stay there."  He let his hands go and Nico didn't move them, although he writhed on the bed, searching for stimulation against the towel and Jason's cock inside of him.

Jason hooked a leg over Nico's, as much on top of him as he could be without forcing Nico onto his stomach, halting his flailing.  His hand began to pump him, slowly and gently, and Nico almost howled with frustration.

"Do you want to finish?" Jason asked him.

"Are-are you close?"  Nico asked, wondering if that was why Jason was torturing him like this.

"I'll come later.  I want to make it feel good for you."

"I do want to, I want to, please," Nico babbled, running one hand through his hair and hooking the other one around Jason's head to pull his face forward, "it feels so good, please, Jason..."

Jason's hand tightened around his dick and he stroked it in synchronicity with his thrusts, steady and firm.  Nico's orgasm built slowly and then thundered through him in a rapid and harsh release, his eyes shut so tight that bursts of color lit up his vision.

He opened his eyes when he had the presence of mind to hear himself panting, making a sound like a sob with each exhale.

Jason was kissing his face and still stroking his dick and fucking him, but slowly.  A final burst of cum gushed out of the tip of Nico's dick as Jason pushed into him one more time.

Nico peeled Jason's hand off of him and rubbed his eyes, trying to catch his breath.

Jason pulled out of him slowly, and Nico rolled onto his back when felt the hot tip slide out of him.  Jason stood up and pulled the condom off.  The sky outside had started to darken in the meantime, and Nico's sluggish mind had a hard time discerning Jason's meaning when his silhouette looked at him and held up the condom.

"Oh," he said, finally, "by the desk."  He waved vaguely at the trashcan there.  He covered his eyes with his arm and stretched, not quite feeling sore.  The drying lube started to itch.

The bed squeaked as Jason climbed back on it a minute, straddling Nico's stomach.  He grabbed Nico's free hand and brought it to his still-erect cock.  

Nico moved his arm off his face and looked at him.  "You didn't…?"

"It was hard."

"I'll say."

Jason kissed him, laughing, then kissed him again, humping the hand that Nico was letting hang loosely off his dick.  "Will you jerk me off?  I want to cum on you."  He ran his hands up and down Nico's torso.

"You want to make me even filthier," Nico said, obliging nevertheless.

"Yeah," Jason agreed even as his words became breathy.  "You look like you just got fucked and liked it."

"I did like it," Nico said, feeling his energy returning as he thought over the truth of that statement.  He grabbed Jason by his hair and forced him to kiss him as he sped his hand up.

Within moments, Jason gasped, and hot cum splattered onto Nico's chest.  Jason buried his face in Nico's shoulder and Nico stroked him through his orgasm, fingers still tangled in his hair.

Jason wrapped his arms around Nico and collapsed on top of him, nuzzling his face.

Nico groaned and shoved him off to the side.  He picked at the jizz on his chest, already congealed, now spread messily across him, matting his body hair.  He looked over at Jason, who was watching him through lidded eyes, and stuck out his tongue.  "This is so gross."

Jason laughed and closed his eyes.  "Not my problem."

"It's all over you, too!"  He poked Jason in the shoulder.  "Get up!"

"Nope," Jason said, turning on his stomach.  "I'm going to sleep."

"We're taking a shower."

"Says who?"

Nico stood up and grabbed Jason's hand, eventually dragging him up and out of the bed.  "It's my birthday, you have to do what I say."

"You're not fair," Jason complained, but he let himself be dragged to the bathroom and blinked in the light as Nico turned on the water for the second time that day.

\---

They showered, and Jason touched a finger to Nico's chest as Nico was spreading soap across it.

"Hey, it worked," he said.

Nico looked down and saw the outlines of Jason's two front teeth bruised black into his pale skin.

"Do you like it?"

Nico thought about it.  "You need more practice."

Jason grinned and pulled him into the stream of water by his waist.  "Practice.  Is that an invitation?"

Nico closed his eyes and smiled as Jason nipped at his skin from his ear to his shoulder.  It wasn't nearly hard enough to leave any marks, but that was ok.  They had plenty of time to practice.

 

 


End file.
